All Of Me
by miloreo
Summary: tiga tahun kita bersama berbagi senang dan duka, saling berbagi cerita , berkata kasar namun aku menyukai itu dan akhirnya aku menemukan rumahku,awal dan akhirku, kekalahanku dan juga kemenangan ku. -Chanyeol I give you all, all of me.-Baekhyun [chanbaek]


_All Of me_

 _Hari ini chanyeol sangat bahagia lelaki jakung itu tertawa dan tersenyum seperti orang gila tanpa menghiraukan pengunjung café yang sedang menatapnya aneh dia hanya bahagia dan senang…_

 _Karena hari ini dia akan melamar lelaki mungilnya,byun baekhyun lelaki yangsudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun_

 _Chanyeol menatap seluruh pengunjung café melihat apakah ada lelaki pujaannya itu dengan bibir yang melekung chanyeol memainkan tuts piano dengan lihai lalu menyanyikan lagu untuk lelakinya itu_

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

Baekhyun itu pintar berbicara dan pintar dalam menyimpan masalah berbeda dengan wajahnya yang jujur itu.. dan kadang juga cara bicaranya membuat mereka betah di ranjang hingga pagi menjelang atau bertengkar hingga chanyeol harus menginap dirumah kakaknya namun tetap saja hati chanyeol akan selalu berteduh dipeluka hangat byun baekhyun bagaimanapun masalahnya

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Chanyeol sakit kepala sendiri melihat tingkah baekhyun membuatnya ingin tertawa lalu menangis karena sikapnya yang bagaikan misteri yang tak terpecahkan,namun chanyeol tetaplah chanyeol dia akan terus tak berhenti terus melangkah menjalani hubungan dengan byun baekhyun

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

Hari ini mereka merayakan tahun kedua hubungan mereka dengan mawar merah dan mawar putih ditangannya chanyeol menjemput lelaki mungilnya itu namun yang didapat hanyalah wajah surah baekhyun "Kau baik-baik saja,sayang?"Tanya chanyeol sementara baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar "Aku baik-baik saja,chanyeol"jawab baekhyun ketus namun namanya chanyeol dia punya beribu cara untuk meluluhkan hati lelakinya itu walau kadang- "Chanyeol! ASTAGA! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU BODOH KAU BAU BAWANG SIALAN!" _kasar_ dan juga penuh dengan pukulan namun chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menggengam jemari baekhyun "Maafkan aku,okay. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu aku hanya ingin melihatmu ceria, yeah bright karena kau tau sendirikan kita ini matahari… kau cahanya dan aku kobaran apinya,bukan?"dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memukul kepala yodanya itu "Ya…aku mencintaimu,sayangku"chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya sementara hatinya mengumpat " _sungguh susah sekali ditebak -_-"_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamanya pada baekhyun mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan kota, mencari buku katanya. Namun sesampainya disana baekhyun malah menciumi chanyeol dengan ganas dengan tatapan yang memerah baekhyun menatap chanyeol "katakan padaku kau milikku kan?" chanyeol menggangguk lalu memeluk leher kekasihnya "tentu kau milikku mulai dari kemarin,sekarang,besok,lusa,minggu selanjutnya, bulan depan ,tahun depan hingga tuhan memisahkan kita,baek"baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir chanyeol "janji?"mereka mengeratkan kelingking mereka berjanji satu sama lain untuk tak akan pernah berpisah kecuali tuhan yang berkehendak_

Chanyeol pernah melihat ini sebelumnya baekhyun menciumi yang katanya sepupunya itu dengan hati yang lapang chanyeol mencoba berpikir positive bahwa mereka memang benar sepupuan " _baekhyun kau tahu seberapa-rapa kalipun kau menyakitiku hati ini tak akan pernah menyerah baek..tak akan pernah"_

Memikirkan mereka berpisah membuatnya sesak seperti kepalanya berada dibawah air namun dia bisa bernafas namun tak ada udara yang mengisi paru-parunya dan itu membuatnya gila jika terus melihat adegan mesra yang ada di hadapanya

' _Cause all of me Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

Alasanya sederhana cinta.. chanyeol mencintai baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknnya cinta mereka ,kekurang chanyeol akan baekhyun isi dengan kelebihannya, kekurangan baekhyun akan chanyeol terima dengan senang hati dan kelebihannya akan chanyeol nikmati sebagai anugerah tuhan

Karena semua akan sempurna jika chanyeol mengisi semua kekurang baekhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

Kadang didalam pikirannya chanyeol akan memberikan baekhyun segalannya yang lelaki itu mau dan dengan senang hati baekhyun akan datang dengan sensualnnya lalu berakhirlah dengan jalan baekhyun seperti bebek

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu all of me chanyeol berdiri dari panggung lalu menatap baekhyun yang tengah duduk dengan bunga mawarputih yang sebelumnya chanyeol berikan "tiga tahun kita bersama berbagi senang dan duka, saling berbagi cerita , berkata kasar namun aku menyukai itu dan akhirnya aku menemukan rumahku,awal dan akhirku, kekalahanku dan juga kemenangan ku. Baekhyun maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Baekhyun berdiri lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kerts a4_

" _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you"_

 _Lalu tepukan tangan mengakhiri acara melamar itu_

 _Dengan bunga bertaburan dan ciuman manis didalamnya._

 _END_


End file.
